


Coming back to you

by BerryMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anesthesia, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryMoon/pseuds/BerryMoon
Summary: Tony gets shot and doesn't remember that he put a ring on it already.





	Coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and I don't live in New York so sorry in advance for any mistakes. Please comment if you wanna this is my first ever fanfic and I'd appreciate any comments! Hope you have fun reading!

He started to come to slowly. The first thing he registered was the steady beeping of the heart monitor by his bed on the right side. The second thing that he registered was the slight pain on his right shoulder but it was strangely muted like he was underwater and everything was moving slowly and heavily. When he opened his eyes he was immediately blinded by the strong lights on the ceiling and shut his eyes quickly. Funnily instead of grimacing it made him giggle quietly to himself. 

“Tony!” he heard from his left side and turned his head slowly opening his eyes again slightly. What he saw made him stop giggling and stare at the brunet by his bedside completely awestruck. Like, wow, was that his nurse?! Who was this Angel? “J.A.R.V.I.S remind me to send a fruit basked to whoever brought me here.” He said starting to giggle softly again. The man he was still staring at scoffed but he had a small smile on like he was amused but didn’t think it was the time for it. 

“Fruit basket? I think I’d just prefer if you promised to be more careful in the future Tony.” The man had a deep, smooth voice which sent tingles all over him but he caught the slightly worried tint it had. “Awwww gorgeous, don’t sound so sad. Promise I’m okay now!” he said pouting, trying to make the man smile more. Then he smirked and gave the man a very obvious once-over. “I’d be even better if you let me take you on a date once I’m out of here. I’m sure we could make each other feel more than okay.”, he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

The mystery man burst out laughing, and even though it was a bit disheartening to be laughed at when he was completely serious, the laugh brought a smile on his face as well. “Oh Tony, only you.” the mystery man said still chuckling. His smile stayed on his face but now it had a slightly devilish edge to it. Tony couldn’t decide if he should be worried or not. The smile made the mystery man even more attractive to him though, so he decided to be worried later and felt his cheeks warm slightly in excitement when the man continued talking. “So, you think I’d be a good date? I don’t know….I feel like you’re a fella who’d get bored easily.” Tony felt his excitement grow as the mystery man clearly seemed interested but was hesitant. That was definitely something he could work with. “Oh, babe, I have feeling that we’d get along very well. I’d take you to this little Italian place I know on 4th street, we could have delicious food and I could be all charmed by you and stare at your gorgeous eyes all night with soft music playing on the background. Then I’d hold your hand and walk you back home so we can spend more time together. If I’m really lucky you’d let me kiss you goodnight and then I’d leave, walk back to my car still thing about you. Ya know why I’d leave?” He asked the mystery man who had an astonished expression on his face. He sounded slightly breathless when he asked back. “Why?” 

Tony chuckled softly and the movement caused a slight jolt of pain to shoot through his right shoulder. Despite the slight pain he had a dreamy expression on his face, he was actually imagining a future with the mystery man and felt his heart flutter at the mere thought of spending more time with him in the future. “Because I’d want to come back.” He said dreamily, staring deep into the mystery man’s eyes. “I’d go so I could come back, again and again and again ‘till the only one you’d think about would be me. ‘Till you’d give me the privilege of falling asleep and waking up beside you every morning, Angel. I’d be beside you as much as possible, hope to be lucky enough that you’d let me wake up beside you, give you sweet morning kisses and run my hand through that beautiful hair of yours Angel.” 

The man’s eyes were full of emotion by the time he finished his little speech. It looked like they were full of adoration and fondness…. but that was weird…. maybe the man knew him already? His thought still felt a muddled and he was confused, couldn’t seem to piece together what had last happened and how he’d ended up at the hospital. He remembered that he’d been out early morning looking to buy something. He remembered holding somebody’s hand in his but their face was unclear to him. He turned his thought back to the mystery man, thinking too much about what happened gave him a bit of a headache. Or maybe the man was an admirer or worse yet, a stalker? The last thought brought a small grimace on his face.  
The Angel didn’t seem to realize his thoughts had taken a slight downturn he had a soft smile on his face when he spoke again. “Well, guess you really are lucky then, aren’t ya doll?” Then he did something that confused Tony even more than his words. He held up his left hand and showed his ring finger which was adorned with a white gold band with a small blue stone in the middle. “You’re indeed lucky, doll, ‘cuz ya put a ring on this years ago!” The Angel said chuckling, he sounded breathless and his eyes were twinkling with amusement and fondness. 

“Ummmm, What? You’re married? To me?!?!” He could hear his voice getting louder with each word he said but he didn’t care. He was married? To this Angel? What, how? How did he even make this gorgeous man say yes!? And because he was apparently stupid and didn’t have a filter on his mouth he blurted out the very thing that he was thinking about. “You said yes to me?! To me, Tony Stark? You’re MINE?” He was about to say more but in that moment Pepper came in and her stern expression made him shut up. “Tony I’m glad to see you awake but could you keep it down a bit? There are other patients here too you know.” He answered with the only question he could think about. “Pepper, Pep, the light of my life, what happened? Why am I here? And how did I manage to get married to this Angel?!” Okay, so maybe it was more than one question. So what, sue him! He was slightly panicking okay!  
“Oh doll, don’t you remember? We were out looking for a birthday present for Steve when some son of bitch managed to take a shot at you.” Said the Angel with an angry scowl. As the Angel said this, Tony started to remember what had happened. They were walking hand-in-hand down the street on the 19th Avenue, looking through shop windows trying to find something nice for Steve when there was gunshot all of a sudden. He remembered falling towards James and holding onto him while James shot the other man with deadly precision. Then it was all a haze of loud ambulance voices and pain and worried James holding his hand and then sweet, sweet blackness. 

“Oh man, we’ll need to go out again to find a present for Capsicle!!” Was all he said and he could hear the others laughing at him. “Well, at least I’ll have my Angel with me.” He smiled at James dopily reaching to hold his hand.


End file.
